


im here 2 | next gen

by Anxious_Meri



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Meri/pseuds/Anxious_Meri





	1. Chapter 1

-Wednesday-  
I was witnessing Blair on our first day at THIS high school. He went to a private school. “Garrison Private Christian Academy.” Uncle Keith thought it was a good idea so he wouldn’t turn out violent like Keith was in high school. Blair was 16 and darn right dreamy. He was popular by lunch bell!  
“How is he...?” I ask Violet. “I don’t know. But he’s pretty much getting coffee with every other sophomore girl.” Furows Violet. Blair walks past us giving Violet a wink and then he hugs me. Blair and I have been best friends since we were two. Same with me and Violet but Blair and Violet liked each other but never wanted to be together. Not like THAT. You know, they liked be family but nothing more.  
Violet was getting threats and I didn’t know anything yet. Things like “stay away from Blair, whore.” And “you slut, Blair is mine.” “Ew! Blair’s your cousin and your hitting on him! Incest!!” and that was just the bottom of the barrel.


	2. Chapter 2

-Thursday-  
I found out about the thread and name-calling. Here’s how that went down. Hint: not well.  
I walked up to V’s locker as usual. “Hey Mambo!” I greet. I see a note slip out of her locker. I pick it up. “No. Don’t read...” I read it and expected it to be Blair expressing his love for Violet. Nope. “OOOH HECK NOOO! WHO WROTE THIS?? YOUR GOING TO GET IT!” I scream. V points over her shoulder to the populars. I go all ape crud on them. “STOP! Sam! STOP IT!” V says. I run over and Iran’s kick one on the nose. The next one I grab by the hair. By this point Blair is pulling me off the girls. Here comes Mr. Deniro. “You three. My office. Now!” V, Blair, and I end up explaining what happened. I get suspended and the bullies get sent to some private school for a few monthes. Pops (Shiro) looks at me. “Samantha, you aren’t in trouble but you do have to get that temper in check! Defending Violet with words would have worked.” “No Pops, it wouldn’t have. Ask Dad. He got bullied. He couldn’t ever SAY anything to get them to stop.” “Ok, I defended Dad, true.” And like that they all go home. Keith looks disappointed in Blair the whole ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

(School)  
I hard about Micheal Flattz’s party and I knew that Blair was going. I thought, even though Violet didn’t like parties, I thought I should play matchmaker. Little did I know, they already had a good thing going. Blair and Violet had been coddling every night because we all lived in the castle of lions. None was incest, though, because none of them were actually blood related. V wasn’t sure about this party but I made her go.  
(Micheal Flattz’s Party)  
The first I do if chug a keg. V turns her back to say something flirty to Blair and I was so so so proud! Then, very swiftly, the Micheal himself, being my ex, drags me into his room, tryna get me to do what I still haven’t. The big IT. V catches the door slam and she kicks it down kicks Micheal and Blair come in to finish the job, knocking him out. As he does so, V carries me to Blair’s car and makes sure I’m ok. I’m crying and crying and I can’t stop. He had pressured me before but never taken my shirt off ir forced me into something before. V knew that stuff terrified me. I slept with V but when I was going to bed, Blair walks in and gives me a hug and then walks over to talk to V. He knew the last thing I was, is sober. When he finished, he KISSED her! It’s official Vlair is real.


	4. Chapter 4

(Monday)  
I was particularly upset today. For the past six months, I’ve been training and training. And you know about my issues, I have anger issues. And I can’t trust many people. Oh! And when people tell me their opinions about me I usually tell them to shove it up their butt. So I run. I run to get away from judging eyes. I also skateboard with Blair. So I trained. I wanted so bad to make the track team... (cut to “what ever it takes” training montage)... but when I didn’t I cried and cried and my dads held me. V held me. My Kogane Uncles held me. Blair held me. I stopped eating. I know what your thinking, “Sam! Your not saying your anorexic are you?” And no. I just didn’t eat for a few weeks. I didn’t say anything. I just walked and had a blank expression on my face when I wasn’t crying. I gave my everything. And I wasn’t good enough. I know what your thinking, “It’s just track, you can still run the block!” But it’s not the same. It’s better to feel like your part of something. But I just... cant even fathom life without being part of something. I mean look at Pops! He lead mother freaking Voltron and defended the universe. And I can’t even make the track team. Of course they accept me though.  
(Cut to a few weeks later)  
I was done being sad. I walk into Blair’s room expecting a few hidden beer bottles and his hidden stash of Halloween candy. I see him and V “hanging” out. More like making out! Hahah, sorry V! “What the Heck?” I ask completely upset that I didn’t beg V to come in here. “Well, um,” starts Blair. “Come on grow a pair!” Says V. She continues “He’s my boyfriend.” “Ooh! V, can I talk to you for a sec?” “Sure.” As soon as we are out of an earshot, I blurt, “DETAILS!”


End file.
